


The wolf in me

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Love, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The F1 drivers can turn into cute (not so) little wolves.Chapters full of- Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics- cute dogs - excuse me, wolves-- and lots of puppy cuddling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about wolves cuddling, this is the result.

A small, pale blonde wolf jogged through the paddock, tail wagging hesitantly as some people smiled at him. Sniffing the air, the Omega, Kevin, let out a soft sound, stopping dead in his tracks as he smelled other wolves. His ears pressed back against his head, and he pressed low to the ground, trying to make himself small so maybe, just maybe, the others wouldn’t see him. 

He disliked being in his wolf form around the other drivers, knew how small and weak looking he was compared to the Alpha’s and Beta’s. Even though he had been invited on occasion, he had never gone to the F1 Pack nights, hadn’t want to join where he knew he’d be uncomfortable. It was lonely, being in his wolf form and not interacting with others, but it was just for the best, the occasional cuddles and nuzzles Romain provided enough to keep him going. He wasn’t very social anyways

A large, strong Alpha with beautiful golden blonde fur was walking towards Kevin. A slightly smaller Alpha was at the golden wolf’s side, his fur a deep brown and curly as he playfully nudged the larger wolf. Kevin tried to shuffle to the side, wanting to hide under one of the merch stands, but the golden Alpha had already spotted him. Kevin bared his teeth as the wolves came closer. 

The curly haired Alpha kept his distance, but the golden wolf did not, growling softly, comfortingly as he sniffed in Kevin’s direction. Kevin recognized the scent now the wolf was close enough, but it did nothing to ease his nerves. If anything, he only became more nervous as Nico, the beautiful golden wolf, stepped closer to press his muzzle against Kevin’s, nudging him slightly. 

Kevin snapped at him, teeth bared in fear as he growled lowly. Compared to Nico’s form, he looked more like a cub than an adult Omega, Nico towering over him in all his Alpha-ness. Nico didn’t seem to recognize him, and maybe indeed mistook Kevin for a pup, because he let out a soft sound, nudging Kevin before laying down opposite him. Kevin shuffled back, still snarling as he looked for a way out. Nico changed back into his human form, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

“It’s okay, little pup, where are you parents? You Pack?” He asked softly. The curly wolf had turned back into his human form as well and cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

“Dude that’s not a pup, that’s an Omega.” He said. Nico tensed, looking down on Kevin. Kevin bared his teeth in warning again, shuffling a little closer to Daniel, who felt like less of a threat. Daniel reached out to carefully pat Kevin’s head, and Kevin let him, the way Daniel was bend towards him blocking him from Nico’s view.

Suddenly, a more familiar wolf jogged over, one of the few who had actually seen Kevin’s wolf form before. Jenson huffed at Nico and Daniel, before curling himself around Kevin, growling soothingly. Kevin whined and snuggled close, the familiar scent of his former Pack Alpha calming him. Jenson changed into his human form too, lifting Kevin onto his lap. Kevin grumbled at being treated like a pet, but didn’t try to move away.

“Who is it?” Nico asked Jenson, his eyes not leaving Kevin. Kevin whined and nudged Jenson, not wanting the Alpha to reveal what he was. Jenson hesitated momentarily.

“Who do you think it is? There aren’t many Omegas on the grid.” he answered. voice a bit sharp. Daniel just raises an eyebrow at the Brit, while Nico frowns.

“It isn’t Max… or Charles, or any of the other drivers, I’ve seen all their forms before. Well, except…” he stills, eyes falling back on Kevin’s form while the small wolf grumpily bites Jenson’s arm.

“Kevin..?” Nico asked softly. Kevin instinctively perks up at his name, before letting out another grumpy noise as he realised he had fully given himself away now. 

“You’re beautiful…” he heard Nico whisper, and he tensed. He hesitantly looked up and saw the Alpha had a soft look on his face. 

Momentarily, Kevin felt the intense urge to cuddle up on Nico’s lap, to let the Alpha stroke him and cuddle him, but the moment was broken as Daniel barks, the Aussie back in his wolf form again as a smaller gray wolf happily pressed up against him, the Omega’s tail wagging happily as Daniel nuzzled and licked at him. Kevin watched on as the gray wolf flopped onto the ground, bearing his side and part of his tummy for Daniel, who prodded at it before playfully tugging the Omega's ear. Kevin repressed a shudder. He doubted he could ever be that submissive

Kevin whined and wiggled around in Jenson’s arms, fearing more wolfs will join them now. He was right, as he hears more growls around him and playful barks nearing. Kevin whined and tried to wiggle out of Jenson’s arms again, but the Brit gently patted his head.

“You told me you went to Pack nights here, Kevin.” Jenson spoke in a hushed whisper. Kevin whined and flattened his ears again. Yes he might have lied about that to the Brit, but he saw no harm with it since the Alpha wasn’t around much anyways. Jenson sighed.

“Oh honey…” he whispered, gently patting Kevin’s soft fur. A small, almost tiny wolf suddenly clambered onto Jenson’s lap too, tail wagging excitedly as he sniffed Kevin. Kevin snapped a little at the wolf, before finally succeeding at pushing out of Jenson’s arms. The tiny wolf, Lando, whimpered a little and toddled to where Kevin was huddled close to the wall. Lando leaned in and gently licked Kevin’s nose, before flopping on his side next to Kevin, close enough to cuddle into the Danish Omega a little. Kevin flicked his ears a little, unsure what to do.

“Groom him!” Jenson mouthed at him. Kevin huffed at him, teeth bared again, but then leaned in to drag his tongue over Lando’s head. Lando let out a happy noise and flopped on his side completely, tail thudding against the floor. Kevin cautiously continued to groom the younger Omega, until someone walked over and cleared his throat. Kevin let out a threatening noise, curling securely around the young pup. He relaxed a little when he saw it was Alex, the Toro Rosso driver giving him an awkward smile.

“Can I have my Mate back?” he asked softly. Lando looked up when he heard Alex’s voice and let out a happy whine, jumping up against Alex chest to nuzzle the man’s face. Kevin flicked his ears a little. He hadn’t known they had already found their Mates at so young, and he felt even more alone now.

Max and Daniel now headed over to him, Daniel keeping a distance appropriate between an Alpha and Omega who were not in the same Pack, while Max whimpered, asking permission to cuddle with Kevin. Kevin let him, finding that maybe cuddling with other wolves was not so bad after all. Daniel leant in and playfully nudged Kevin’s muzzle with his, but a sharp growl from behind them stopped him from moving closer. 

Nico was in his wolf form again, snarling at Daniel as he hopped in between the Aussie and Kevin and Max. Daniel, obviously feeling threatened since Nico was separating him and his Mate, was instantly on his feet, growling lowly as he tried to pass the German. Nico howled, snapping at Daniel’s throat. Max let out an alarmed noise next to Kevin, getting up too even though a small Omega like him could never overpower an Alpha as big as Nico. Instead, the Omega slipped past Nico to press up under Daniel’s throat, protecting him that way while he shivered in fear. 

Jenson had rushed over too, the Alpha tall and proud in his wolf form, and tackled Nico to the floor. Jenson’s teeth were on the German’s neck, growling in warning as he forced the German to submit. Kevin turned back into his human form, quickly moving over to Alex and Lando and pushing them behind him for protection. 

Jenson pulled away, and Nico stayed on the ground, still growling but admitting his defeat. There was a slight trace of blood on Nico’s pale coat of fur, and Kevin drew in a sharp breath.

“Kevin…” Jenson warned, the Brit knelt next to Nico in his human form. Kevin pushed past him anyways, fingers pressing against the side of Nico’s neck, checking how bad the wounds were, They were merely superficial, slight cuts in the wolf’s skin, and Kevin let out a relieved sigh.

“Kevin, be careful.” Jenson muttered behind him. Kevin swallowed thickly and shifted into his wolf form, whining softly and licking at the cuts, for once following his instincts. Nico got up slowly, eying Jenson for a moment before nuzzling Kevin in return. Kevin whined and laid down in front of Nico, hesitating before rolling onto his side, whining as he bared his tummy. Nico seemed surprised, and shifted back into his human from, lifting Kevin onto his lap.

“You better not hurt him.” Jenson hissed at him, the British Alpha still tense as he protectively stood in front of Dan and Max, while Alex and Lando pressed against his legs, both little wolves seeming weary.

“Why would I hurt my Mate?” Nico answered shakily. Kevin whimpered at the word. Yes, yes he wanted to be Nico’s mate. Kevin nuzzled Nico’s neck again, ears relaxed as Nico stroked his fur.

“I won’t hesitate to protect them again, if you try shit like that once more.” Jenson warned. Kevin stretched out as far as he could and nudged his nose against Jenson’s arm, cooing to make sure it was all okay. Jenson smiled, before sternly looking at Nico.

“Take care of my pup.”


	2. Valtteri/Kimi/Seb

Valtteri glanced over to where his teammate was sitting on the sofa opposite him. The Alpha was scrolling through some pictures on his phone, not giving Valtteri any attention. The Finnish Omega let out a soft noise, biting his bottom lip. It had been some time since he had gotten any type of affection from another wolf, and he was starting to struggle a little. Besides, Lewis had showed interest in him often enough, dragging the Omega into his room after races for quick and rough fucks, but never showing any gentle affection. 

Valtteri just hoped Lewis was unsure how to do any of this, that the Alpha was just uncomfortable and would eventually allow Valtteri closer He changed into his wolf form, shaking his fur out before wandering over to the Brit. he whined and pushed his nose against Lewis’s leg, asking for attention. Lewis glanced at him for a moment, but then sighed and looked at his phone again.

“I’m busy.” he grumbled. Valtteri flicked his ears, letting out another whine. He just wanted some attention, he wasn’t asking for much, and most Alphas would have no problem giving it to him. He jumped on the sofa next to the Alpha, letting out a soft noise and rolling onto his side. Again, Lewis ignored him, even pushed Valtteri’s muzzle away as the Omega sought out his attention again.

“Not now, Val.” the Alpha said sharply. Valtteri pressed closer to the sofa, moving back from the Alpha as much as he could. He let out a pathetically high pitched whine, cautiously rolling onto his back to show his belly to the Brit. Lewis looked at him a little longer now, before shaking his head.

“I have a Mate, I have no need for you.” he said. Valtteri felt his heart sink, and he sat up, changing back into his human form to speak.

“But we-” he started. Lewis frowned.

“That meant nothing, it was just to relax. If you had really been my Mate I would have Marked you already.” he explained. Valtteri let out a choked breath, fists clenching at his sides, and only then did Lewis seem to realise Valtteri had not realised it had been just one night stands.

“Val…” Lewis started, reaching out for the Omega with a concerned expression. Valtteri snarled at him, pushing his hand away.

“I need to go.” he whispered hoarsely. He changed into his wolf form again as he stumbled off the sofa, ears pressed flat against his head.

“Valtteri, wait!” Lewis called after him, hand brushing over Valtteri’s tail. Valtteri snarled at him, before rushing out of the hospitality as fast as he could. 

He hid under one of the motorhomes, shuddering as he curled up. His Omega instincts were all over the place, making him shudder and whimper involuntarily. He snarled harshly as another wolf cooed at him, a small chocolate coloured pup making his way over and pressing against him. Valtteri let out a shuddering breath and pressed his muzzle against Charles’s, relaxing a little as the younger Omega hesitantly wagged his tail. Valtteri licked at Charles’s dark fur, grooming him gently as he felt his heartbeat slow down. Charles let him for a moment, cooing happily, before shuffling away a little, slowly urging Valtteri out of his hiding spot. Valtteri whined and followed the pup, instinctively wanting to stay with the pup. As he crawled out from under the motorhome, Valtteri tensed as he saw Kimi was knelt next to the motorhome, waiting for them to come out. The Finnish Alpha, Valtteri’s pack Alpha, gave him a small smile and held out an arm. Valtteri flicked his ears a little but then quickly jogged over and nudged his head under Kimi’s hand for some pats. 

“What happened?” Kimi asked as Valtteri huddled close. Valtteri only whined, crawling onto Kimi’s lap. It worried Kimi to see the Omega like this. Normally Valtteri was strong, almost Alpha like, but now he was so small and weak, so unsure of himself.

“Get the Pack, Charles. Bring them to my room.” Kimi told the small pup worriedly hopping around their legs. Charles whined, still licking at Valtteri’s muzzle in comfort but then quickly scurrying off as Kimi gave him another pointed look. 

Kimi watched him go before changing into his wolf form, stretching his paws before gently nudging his nose against Valtteri’s. The Omega seemed a little fearful, but let the Alpha touch him. The Omega’s shivers stopped and he contently pressed his muzzle against Kimi’s neck. Kimi growled softly, before started to lead the Omega to the Packroom, Valtteri hurrying after him instantly

Kimi was a rather large Alpha in his wolf form, strong and broadly built, something Valtteri’s wolf instincts found very pleasing. He could not resist cooing and nudging Kimi, wanting more of the attention Kimi had given him earlier. Kimi let him stay close, but didn’t stop walking, wanting to be in the Pack room sooner rather than later.

It was Max who opened the door, the Omega Dutchman worriedly patting Valtteri’s head a little as Valtteri and Kimi came into the room. Valtteri refused to look at his Packmates, even ignoring Sebastian as the Beta cooed and playfully nudged his side. 

Kimi changed firm back into his human form but stayed knelt next to the shivering pale wolf. Valtteri glanced up at him, flicking his ears, and laid down low on the floor. Sebastian laid down next to him, pressing against Valtteri’s side. Kimi gently scratched at the sensitive spot just behind Valtteri’s ear, whistling softly to alert the others as well. Charles was quick to reach them, flopping down on Valtteri’s free side and clumsily grooming the fur on Valtteri’s cheek. Max came over as well, now in his grayish wolf form and teasingly tried to chew Charles’s ear. 

Kimi’s Pack had a rather high amount of Omegas, something he was proud of, and it was comfortable for the Omegas themselves as well. Kimi sighed as Valtteri silently took comfort in being close to his Packmates, before turning to Sebastian, the brown Beta cooing and affectionately licking his Mate’s hand. Valtteri whined at the gentle affection between the two, his instincts screaming for a bond like theirs. 

“Human form, Valtteri.” Kimi ordered softly. Valtteri wanted to protest, but then did as he asked, turning back into his human form and pulling his knees up to his chest. Max and Charles both pawed at his legs, wanting to crawl onto his lap, but Valtteri didn’t lower his knees to allow them to climb on. Kimi placed a hand on his cheek.

“Tell me what happened.” he said softly, blue eyes boring into Val’s. Valtteri closed his eyes, the words seeming to automatically fall off his lips as he explained what had happened - all of it. Kimi was growling lowly when Valtteri finished, only Seb’s hand on his wrist stopping him from rushing off to possibly hurt Lewis.

“He should have been clear with you. Alphas need to respect Omegas, always.” he hissed. Valtteri shrugged.

“It was my fault, I shouldn’t have been so naïve.” Valtteri responded. Kimi shook his head, pressing a kiss to Valtteri’s forehead.

“You are not to blame.” Kimi said. Valtteri’s bottom lip wobbled and he tried to calm himself, but eventually simply needed his Pack Alpha’s touch. With a soft whine, he wrapped his arms around Kimi’s chest to press close. Kimi let him, gently nuzzling the top of his head.

“i’ve got you.” 

~~~

Hours later, Valtteri was laying in bed, in between Sebastian and Kimi who were both asleep already. Sebastian had thrown an arm and a leg over Valtteri and was snoring loudlh in his ear. Had it been anyone else, Valtteri would have kicked them, but with Seb he found it rather endearing. Valtteri leaned in to brush his nose against Sebastian’s throat, smiling softly as the Beta yawned and bared his throat before snuggling more into Val’s side. 

Valtteri turned his head towards Kimi, the Alpha sleeping quietly with one arm around Valtteri and his free hand resting on Sebastian’s hip. Valtteri rested their foreheads together, letting out a soft sound. Kimi sleepily blinked open his eyes and smiled at Val.

“Thank you… Alpha…” Valtteri whispered. Kimi tilted his head up to lightly brush their lips over his.

“We’ll talk in the morning, yeah?” he murmured, before sniffing the air. “Come on in, pups.” he yawned. The door was nudged open and Max and Charles toddled in, both in wolf forms. Max hopped on the bed and flopped over Valtteri while Charles was busy dragging a soft blanket with him. When he finally succeeded at jumping onto the bed, he wiggled himself in between Sebastian and Valtteri and licked his teammate’s chin. Seb blearily opened an eye before wrapping the blanket around the pup, the happy wolf coccoon stretching out and quickly falling asleep. Valtteri found himself cooing at the Beta’s show of affection towards the pups. Sebastian nuzzled his nose against Valtteri’s with a gentle smile.

“We will never treat you the way Lewis did. You can trust us.” Seb whispered.Valtteri smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Seb’s lips.

“I know.”


	3. McFamily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and fluffy - please enjoy

Lando growled softly and pounced on Carlos, wagging his tail as he bit the dark brown Beta’s ear, trying to urge him to play. The other wolf grumbled and easily shrugged him off, but curled his body a little so it was very inviting for Lando to snuggle into his side. 

Lando did just that, his tail still wagging full force as he whined and licked Carlos’s fluffy cheek. Carlos grumpily pawed at him and pressed Lando’s head down to the floor, ignoring the Omega’s whimpers and wiggles as he shifted to groom Lando’s soft coat of fur. Lando quickly stopped wiggling and yawned contently as Carlos licked at the younger pup’s ears, stretching himself out against Carlos’s side.

“Such good teammates, am proud of you boys.” a voice cooed behind them. Both wolves wagged their tails now as Fernando walked over to sit down next to them. Lando let out a happy noise and crawled onto the Spaniard’s lap, Carlos whining and trying to fit himself on the Spaniard’s legs as well.

“Silly pups.” Fernando cooed, cuddling them both close. Lando licked at his chin, whining and whimpering in excitement. Carlos gave a short huf in his direction and Lando calmed instantly, cooing as he bumped his head against Carlos’s affectionately.

“I brought someone for you.” Nando cooed at the pups, scratching them both behind their ears. Carlos cocked his head to the side, pawing at Nando’s chest in interest as he turned slightly impatient.

Nando let out a sharp whistle, and Carlos started to bark and howl in surprise as he saw a pale blonde wolf round the corner.

“I told you just to be patient, Stoff.” Nando chuckled at the third wolf, who was whining excitedly as he pounded and licked at Carlos. He then turned to Lando, carefully nuzzling the pup and licking the top of his head. Lando whined and rolled onto his back, baring his tummy and whimpering happily when Stoffel playfully nudged at the soft fur.

“Look how adorable the lot of you are…” Nando cooed, pressing kissing to all the pup’s heads. Stoffel grumbled happily and licked at Fernando’s nose.

“I missed you too, honey.” Fernando whispered at the now Formula E driver. Carlos, a bit grumpy over not getting more attention from the Belgian, started to chew on Stoffel’s ear, grumbling softly. Nando chuckled and made the young wolves lay down around him, then turning into his wolf form too and joining his pups, nuzzling and grooming them as they contently napped around him.

Jenson joined them too after a moment, the Alpha grumbling proudly to see his Pack all cuddled up, well- almost all of his Pack. Fernando cooed sleepily as his Mate curled around him, the Alpha gently nudging his nose against his Beta’s throat. Fernando bared his throat for his Mate, rolling onto his side a little to give him even more space.

Lando had stirred due to the slight commotion, and whined a little, moving to wiggle himself in between Jenson and Carlos. Jenson licked at the pup’s head, and grumbled lowly at Carlos until the larger pup curled closer too. Meanwhile Stoffel was still pressed against Nando’s free side, contently curled against his ex-teammate’s side.

A pale wolf shyly curled himself against Stoff, resting his head on Stoffel’s back. Kevin didn’t always spend a lot of the team with the others of the McLaren Pack, but today seemed to be an exception. Kevin and Stoffel had been very close, and after the Belgian went to Formula E and started to spend a lot less time with the Pack, Kevin started to distance himself too. Kevin changed into his human form, pulling Stoffel on his lap and holding him close.

“Hello.” Kevin muttered as Stoffel yawned and licked at Kevin’s nose. The Belgian wolf blinked his eyes open and cooed softly, nuzzling against Kevin’s cheek. “You didn’t bring Mitch?” Kevin asked curiously. Stoffel let out a soft noise, turning a little and letting out a grumble.

Mitch, who had been sitting on the sofa and throwing a squeaky toy for Charles to play with, grinned and got up, jogging over and dragging a hand through his hair.

“Hiya Kevin.” Mitch greeted, kissing Kevin’s cheek. Stoffel whimpered and craned his head back to nuzzle Mitch’s chin. Kevin smiled and leaned a bit closer to the Kiwi’s side. Mitch moved back a little and then changed into his wolf form, the Omega wolf small and a grayish brown with a white belly. Stoffel jumped onto him instantly, the two Mates playfighting in front of Kevin, who chuckled and changed into his wolf form too to join them.

The three growled and jumped around each other, nipping and pawing at each other as they rolled around. Then a clumsy swipe from Mitch’s paw drew blood on Kevin’s flank, the Danish Omega whimpering as he stumbled slightly. Fernando was on his feet instantly, growling sharply at Mitch as he nudged his pup away from the Kiwi.

Mitch cowered close to the floor, clearly embarrassed, while Stoffel looked torn between protecting his Mate or listening to Nando. He eventually let out a growl at Nando, who had upset his precious Omega, and leaned in to lick at Mitch’s cheek. Nando had meanwhile inspected the slight scratch on Kevin’s flank, but it was only superficial. He gave the Danish pup an affectionate nuzzle, before turning to Mitch and Stoffel. The Kiwi Omega whimpered and tried to hide behind Stoffel, but Nando was quick to jog around and groom the pup in apology, before turning into his human form and lifting the Kiwi Omega onto his lap.

They all turned from a soft rumble from Jenson, who was still laying with Lando and Carlos. The young British pup had almost crawled onto Jenson’s back, snoring softly as he contently nuzzled into the Alpha’s furr, while Carlos had his head resting on Jenson’s front paws.

“Such a good babysitter.” Nando cooed teasingly at his mate, who let out a proud grumble in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
